Two Wolves
by steveperrysgirl
Summary: Harry is staying at Grimmauld Place with Remus. How much do we really know about the connection they share?
1. Collecting Harry

Chapter One

Harry sat in his room by the window, staring at a picture of him, Sirius, and Remus taken during his stay at the house of Black. He was still grieving over the loss of his god father, the memory of his death haunting his dreams over and over again. So many nights he would wake up drenched in sweat, having just seen Sirius fall into the veil, never to return again. A tear slid down Harry's face as he thought back on the fond memories with the three of them hanging out and taking life one day at a time.

(Flashback)

"Ahh, no!" Harry screamed as him and Remus ran down the hallway, being chased by Sirius who was throwing water balloons at them. Their squirt guns had run out of water, so Sirius started to chase them with water balloons, because they soaked him in the kitchen when they snuck up on him.

"I'm just getting you back!" Sirius screamed after them, laughing. Remus and Harry ducked into one of the bathrooms and Remus locked it with a spell so Sirius couldn't get in. They refilled their as fast as they could with Sirius pounding on the door screaming," that's not fair!" When they were done filling their squirt guns, Remus magically unlocked the door and they both stood back, hoping Sirius would take the bait. A second later, he did as they hoped and opened the door and jumped into the bathroom. They opened fire on him, while he was throwing the last of his water balloons and he tackled them both to the ground, all of the in a fit of laughter.

(End Flashback)

"Of course we'll never have times like those again," Harry said to himself. He hadn't seen Remus since that night, wondering how he was doing. He was probably taking all of this the hardest, having two of his best friends die and the other betray them. Just as Harry was thinking this, he heard a tapping at the window. He look over and saw his owl, Hedwig, at the window with a letter attached to her leg. He opened the window, untied the letter from her leg and gave her a treat while she went back to her cage. He looked at the letter and immediately recognized the fancy scrawl of Dumbledore's handwriting. It read:

_Harry,_

_The Weasley family will be going to Headquarters to spend the rest of the summer holiday, so Arthur can be closer to work. I would assume that Ms. Granger will also be there, they will be arriving a week from tomorrow. I would imagine that you would want to see your friends and take a break from you relatives, so Remus will be there tomorrow at 2 o'clock to escort you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry look at the letter in his hands, not knowing how to feel. He was happy at the fact that he would see his friends and get away from the Dursleys, but that also meant he would be going to Sirius house once again. He wasn't sur if he could face going back there yet, but he decided he needed to. Harry packed his things in his trunk so he wouldn't have to do it the next morning, also, he just couldn't get to sleep.

The next morning came quickly once Harry fell asleep. He told Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia about what was happening and they just said something about finally and to go make breakfast.

At precisely 2 o'clock, there was a knock a the door and Uncle Vernon answered it.

"You're on of those ruddy vacuum cleaner salesperson again, aren't you? Well go away, we don't want your rubbish," Uncle Vernon snapped at Remus Lupin, who was standing in the door way staring back at him calmly.

"Actually, I am here to pick up Harry," he responded just as calmly.

"Oh, you're one of them," Vernon sneered. "Boy, get down here, one fo you freaky friends are here!" he said with venom, not liking the fact that there were now two freaks in his house. Harry walked hesitantly down the stairs, trying last minute to get himself together before he saw Remus. As he walked into the view of Remus, they locked eyes. Harry looked at Remus and immediately knew for a fact that Remus was taking this very, very hard. His eyes were sunken and bloodshot and there were dark circles under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. Remus' young face looked tired and weary and his shabby clothes hung loosely on his thin frame. Remus tried giving Harry a smile, but Harry saw right through it.

"Hello Harry," Remus said. Harry walked over to Remus and they hugged for a minute, knowing what the other was going through. "Let's go get you things."

They took everything from Harry's room to the living room, deciding to use a portkey. They stood in the center of the living room and both touched an old book, feeling a tug at their navel and were gone in an instant, arriving on the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I know how hard it's been for you, you don't have to do this," Remus told Harry sadly, giving him a chance to reconsider.

"I know, but I need to," Harry replied. They stepped inside the house and every memory of Sirius came rushing back to him. The laughter, the sadness, and the terror hit Harry full force and a tear ran down his cheek. Harry wiped it away discreetly, hoping Remus hadn't seen it, but he did and was also trying to keep tears at bay. They both took Harry's things upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms which happened to be right next to Sirius' old bedroom.

"How about some tea?" Remus asked Harry, hopeful that this would give them a chance to talk.

"Sure," was all Harry said. They made their way down to the kitchen and Remus waved his wand and got water on the burner and two cups down from the cabinet. When the tea was finished, they sat on the couch in the living room and started to drink it.

"How are you dealing this Harry?" Remus asked with a concerned look on his face. "Truthfully," he added.

"Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare that just kept repeating that night. It's all my fault that he's dead, if I hadn't tried to be a hero, he would still be alive right now. It seems like I just found him and was actually happy for the first time in my life and all of a sudden he gets taken away like everybody else I care about. You better leave while you still you can Remus," Harry said, eyes starting to tear up.

"I'm not going anywhere Harry. I know what it feels like to be left alone and it is not a happy feeling. We're both alone Harry, except Ron and Hermione, but how about this, we'll be alone together," Remus replied.

"Okay," Harry said with a small smile.

"Okay," replied with a smile. "About those nightmares of yours, I've been having those also, but Harry, you cannot blame yourself. None of it was your fault."

"If I had just studied my Occulmency, then Voldemort would have never sent me that fake vision and Sirius would be here right now!" Harry cried out, tears running down his face. Remus didn't know how to convince Harry otherwise, so he just put his arm his shoulders and pulled him into a hug and let Harry cry, his own tears mixing with his best friend's godson. After a couple of minutes of crying and sniffling, Remus suggested that they go to bed.

"I don't even think I could sleep here if I tried. There are too many memories," Harry responded wearily.

"Here, turn around, I'll show you what my Dad and Mum used to do to get me to sleep when I had nightmare," Remus said. Harry turned around a little so that he was leaning against Remus with his back. Remus started stroking Harry's hair like his parents did when he was little.

"Close your eyes," Remus said. "You know, we also did this to you when you were a baby and you wouldn't go to sleep."

"Did it work?" Harry replied, getting sleepy.

"Very much," Remus replied and a few minutes later, Harry was fast asleep.


	2. Remus' Past

AN: Read and review!!! Here it is:

Chapter 2

The next morning, Remus woke and looked down at Harry. 'He looks just as he did as a baby when he slept," Remus reflected to himself, 'so peaceful and innocent, like everything is right in the world.' Remus carefully extracted himself from the couch and laid Harry's head on a pillow and covered him with a blanket. He went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, rubbing his eyes as he walked. The talk last night seemed to have alleviated his nightmares a bit. He had a dream last night about Sirius, but it was a good dream about when they were at Hogwarts together with James. He sat by the window deep in thought about this, staring out into the early morning sky, for several minutes.

"Good morning Remus," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen looking half asleep still with his already messy hair, even messier.

"Oh good morning Harry, I didn't see you come in," Remus replied, shaken out of his contemplations. "Would you like some tea? You are probably still too young for coffee."

Harry chuckled for a second.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked with a grin on his face.

"I'm not old enough to drink coffee, but I am old enough to have already fought the most powerful dark wizard five times?" Harry said with another chuckle, well aware of how dark a subject it was. "Remus, I'm sixteen years old, I think I might be old enough to have one cup."

"Alright, but just one," Remus said, mocking being stern and serious. A grin broke out on both if their faces and continued to talk for several more minutes.

"So, what would you like to do today Harry?" Remus asked Harry with a curious look on his face.

"I say we take a walk around London. I never really got the chance to see it before, the Dursleys wouldn't take me," Harry said.

"Alright, then London it is," Remus replied. "I can't believe they would never take you to London. There is an Order meeting tonight, but whatever we don't see today, we will definitely do it another day." They went into London and saw all of the historic sites that Harry had surprisingly wanted to see for quite some time after hearing about them in primary school.

"You never had any school trips to see any of these places?" Remus asked curiously.

"I did have them, but Uncle Vernon would never let me go on them, because he said I didn't deserve to go on them and that I would spoil everyone's time here," Harry replied with a disgusted look on his face as he mentioned Uncle Vernon.

"Of course you deserve to come here and enjoy what other normal children do. Also, you haven't spoiled this trip in the slightest bit, I am enjoying your company very much," Remus told Harry with a sincere look on his face.

"Thanks Remus," Harry said grinning. Remus grinned back at him.

'Oh I wish I could tell you Harry. I've wanted to for so long. Please forgive me,' Remus though to himself sadly. Remus just put an arm around Harry and they continued down the street to the next stop.

They got back late that evening just before the Order meeting. Harry and Remus walked in the door of 12 Grimmauld Place and put their package onto the kitchen table. Harry had bought books about the various historic places they visited, a fact that surprised them both since Harry was never much of a reader. Just then, Snape walked into the kitchen, and when he saw them, he sneered at them and looked down at the packages they had brought home.

"Quite the reader, Lupin, as always," Snape said with venom.

"Actually Professor, they're mine," Harry replied with the same amount of venom.

"Like father, like son," Snape said while looking up at Remus. With that, he left the room, his robes billowing behing him like a mysterious breeze.

"What did he mean by that?" Harry asked curiously, knowing that James Potter barely even read the books that were assigned to him in school.

"Nothing," Remus said a little too quickly. Harry caught that and looked into his eyes and could tell he was lying.

"Remus, I know you too well to know that you are lying," Harry said, starting to get angry at all of the lies he has been told.

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to lie any further,

"Harry, can we discuss this right after the meeting, I need to talk to Dumbledore before I discuss this further with you," Remus said with a slight pleading in his voice.

"No, because then you guys will come up with more lies to tell me and except me to believe!" Harry said with a loud, angry voice. Remus let out a deep sigh, not wanting to do this at all.

"Harry, you need to calm down in order for me to tell you this," Remus reasoned. Harry realized he needed to give Remus a break, since he hadn't let him get a word in yet.

* * *

What is the big secret? Stay tuned for chapter 3. Hope you liked it! Read and review!!!!


	3. Sorting It Out

Chapter 3

Harry nodded and Remus went on.

"I don't know how to word this to lighten the situation, so I am just going to say it. Harry... your mother and I used to be married," Remus said with a look on his face that hoped Harry would take it alright, but knowing he wouldn't. Harry's eyes widened in shock and he just stood there with his mouth open looking at Remus.

"Harry?" Remus asked, worried. Harry's face softened.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry asked, hurt and angry.

"Because of the next part I am about to tell you." Remus sighed, "Lily and James were never romantically involved with each other at Hogwarts or after, they were just friends. Lily was _my_ girlfriend. After we graduated from Hogwarts, I asked Lily to marry me and she accepted in a heartbeat, we were married four months later. About a year after that, we had a child, a baby boy..." Remus said slowly, trying to see if Harry would get the hint.

Harry definitely got the hint and stared at Remus, eyes opened wider then before and his mouth dropped open. Remus was his father. Just then, his face turned angry, the anger flashing in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before?! All the time we were alone together in my third year!" Harry screamed at Remus. " How could you?!" Harry said with so much hurt, it broke Remus' heart. Harry, on the verge of tears of anger, sadness, and pain, ran out of the room and up to his bedroom. Remus dropped into of the kitchen chairs and put his head in his heads. Snape walked into the room at the time, mumbling about forgetting something. He picked up his stack of papers from the counter and turned to Remus.

"What was the brat screaming about now?" Snape asked looking disgusted. Remus looked up with a weary look on his face the quickly turned to angry and hatred.

"How did you know?" he demanded of Snape while standing up and walking closer to him.

"What are you talking about, werewolf?" Snape asked, trying to play dumb, which for him, wasn't that hard.

"You know damn well what I am talking about! Remus shouted.

"I overheard a conversation between a certain couple and Dumbledore," Snape said with an annoying look on his face.

"How dare you listen in on my conversations," Remus said, putting his hand on his wand which was in his pocket. "Oh wait, that comes naturally for you, _deatheater_. You're nothing but a bastard and a spy," Remus said, standing right in Snape's face, inches away.

"How dare you-" Snape was cut off by Dumbledore entering the room.

"Gentlemen, I suggest we stop before someone does something rash that we will all regret," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. When Remus and Snape stepped away from each other with glare, Dumbledore went on.

"Now," he said, folding his hands together like he always did when trying to resolve an issue, whether it be a student or adult, "what is happening here?"

"Headmaster, may we go somewhere so as not to be disturbed or overheard?" Remus asked, glaring at Snape, who glared right back.

"Absolutely," Dumbledore said, leading them to the library, putting a locking and silencing charm on the door. He made a hand gesture for them to start.

"Severus," Remus said icily, "overheard a certain conversation Lily, you, and I that took place around the time when Harry was born."

"Is this true Severus?" Dumbledore asked while turning to look at Snape.

"Yes it is Headmaster," Snape replied, putting his head up a little. "Don't worry, I didn't blab your little secret to anyone if that is what you're worried about."

"Except Harry," Remus shouted.

"I merely gave him a push start. I didn't tell him," Snape said, sneering.

"Severus, you know how sensitive this subject is and I am disappointed that you threw away your judgement to get a little revenge," Dumbledore said to Snape.

"Yes Headmaster, I realize that now and deeply apologize," Snape said with a glance in Remus' direction. Knowing that it was definitely not a sincere apology and that Snape didn't mean a word of what he said, Remus just rolled his eyes and angrily accepted the apology, just wanting Snape to get out of his sight.

"Severus, you are sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone," Dumbledore told Snape with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes headmaster," Snape agreed and Dumbledore unlocked the door, letting Snape leave. Dumbledore turned to face Remus, after re-charming the door.

"So Harry does indeed know that you are his father?" Dumbledore asked with a fatherly expression on his face of worry and proudness lying underneath.

"Yes, I had to tell him. He is as stubborn as his mother," Remus said with a small smile at the mention of Lily. "He wouldn't let the subject rest until after the meeting so I had to tell him."

"How did he cope with it?"

"He was shocked, then understandably angry and asked why I hadn't told him sooner, then ran upstairs,"Remus said with a sad expression on his face.

"Remus, you mustn't beat yourself up over this. He isn't mad at you, he just needs time to think it out for himself," Dumbledore told Remus softly, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"I know, but that was not how I pictured telling him," Remus said, sounding depressed.

"Sometimes, things must happen as they happen," Dumbledore reassured him. "This will still be a secret, we will not tell the rest of the order members until Harry has thought it through and understands it all."

"Okay," Remus said absentmindedly, thinking of what Harry was doing right then and if he was going to be able to accept all of this. He was hopeful that Harry would, so he could finally be able to really call Harry his son, get to know him better, and even try to form a bond with him.


End file.
